Game Night
by knives4cash
Summary: Team RWBY attempts to have a peaceful game night. Hilarity ensues.


"All you have to do is agree to my terms." I declare with satisfaction. Everything is going according to my plan. Yang falls, then Ruby, and then Weiss. I'll rule the world.

"I won't." Yang declares, glaring at me with her arms crossed.

I sigh. "You have no choice." She pouts.

"I still refuse." She shakes her head to reinforce her stance.

"Then you shall be kicked out onto the streets." I inform her.

"Fine." She declares. She won't go down without a fight, it seems. "At least I own the street."

"Yang, love." I growl, "Sell the Boardwalk."

She shakes her head. "Don't wanna."

"SELL. BOARDWALK." I glare at her. My ears are twitching. She'd better not push it.

"Um, ladies-" Ruby attempts to intervene.

"Don't." Weiss moves a hand across our fold-up table. "I want to see where this goes." I can hear her smirk. If she's not careful, I'll go after her next.

Ruby and Weiss sit to my left and right. Yang sits across from me, stubbornly holding onto her property. Yang withdraws her arm, granting me an unobstructed view of her glare.

"Here's an idea: You don't come to collect your debt. I do my thing, you do your thing." She deadpans.

"I have a better idea." I declare, "Pay me my money, and you won't be kicked out of your property."

"You're going to TAKE my property from me! I won't give you the time of day!" She sits back and continues to glare back at me.

I mimic her actions. "Considering you're down to your last piece of property- No, your ONLY piece of property, I advise you just sell the accursed thing and be done with it." I advise. Strongly. Honestly, if she hadn't INSISTED on buying Boardwalk, she might have a decent monopoly like the rest of Team RWBY has.

"Make me." She challenges. She's pushing it. That's a bad idea.

I lean forward, placing my hands on the table. "I'd rather buy it from a living person, not a corpse."

"Oh, threatening me, are you?" She raises an eyebrow at me, smirking. I'll scratch her eyes out if she keeps it up.

"Stating a fact." I warn. "One way or the other, Miss Long, you won't be in debt to me." She scoffs. I flash my claws. "Go ahead, make my day." I challenge.

"It's just a game!" Ruby exclaims with concern. "Here! Look!" She flips the board over, sending all of my hotels flying about. She just destroyed my empire.

"Ack!" Weiss exclaims, flailing her arms in shock. "Ruby! I had a whole side of the board!" She complains. My empire.

"There!" Ruby exclaims. "Now we can all live happily ever after!" She gleams with joy.

"My empire..." I murmur, eyes twitching. I look up at the fool. "You destroyed my empire." All of my work, all of my planning, for nothing.

"It was a stupid empire." Yang murmurs. I lock my glare on her.

"You." I deadpan. "No sex for a month."

"WHAT?!" Yang exclaims, slamming her hands down on the table.

"Ruby, you've plunged your team in civil war." Weiss sighs.

"No shower sex, no rooftop sex, no bed sex, no in-between-classes make-out sessions, and no lunchbreak 'desserts' until you apologize." I affirm. She gawks at me as if I've sentenced her to life in prison.

"FOR WHAT?!" She demands.

"For not complying with my perfectly reasonable demands." I clarify, turing my head away. I shan't even give unto her the courtesy of looking at her.

"You'd have done the exact same thing, if you were in MY boots!" She points out.

"That is besides the point." I inform her.

"YOU'RE A FIEND!" She yells, aura flaring. I refuse to even look at her.

"At least I'm not the one who's broke, without property, and without a bedmate." I bite back.

"Weiss..." Ruby whines.

"No, not yet." She mutters. "This is getting good." I turn to her.

Glaring, I command, "Go away."

She squeaks, "Yes, ma'am!" She jumps up and dashes around the table, grabbing Ruby by her cape. "Let's go, Ruby!"

"Gak!" She croaks as Weiss pulls her out of our dorm.

I look at Yang again. She's still glaring at me. "You will apologize for being stubborn."

"I'm not going to apologize for being human." She scowls.

"If you don't," I warn, "You're going to be a human without any physical loving very soon."

"You can't threaten me!" Yang declares, standing up and leaning forward.

"Apologize or return to the dark days of virginity." I state with calmness. It's so simple. Why can't she see the error of her stubborn ways?

"And you'll do what? Read your smutty romance novels when you're alone?" Now my eyes are REALLY twitching. "You'd come back to me a quivering wreck, BEGGING to be touched!" She laughs.

I have to stand my ground. "At least my novels can bring me to orgasm." I fire back. She gawks at me.

"THAT'S IT!" She declares, tossing the table aside and pulling me to the floor. "Get naked, pussy cat!" She orders. I refuse.

"I refuse." I state, trying to pull myself out of her grasp. She won't make a fool out of me~oh, she's doing that thing with her canines. Mmmh, maybe -No! I have to-! What am I trying to do?

"Mmmh, good girl." She chuckles as she starts pulling my shirt off. "Who needs an empire when you've got a girl like me?" She uses one of her hands to pull my left hand onto her breasts. "With girls like these?" She purrs, moving my hand around. I start groping.

"You fiend." I growl, giving in to the hormones. Accursed hormones.

"Love you too." She kisses me. It's too brief, but she's trying to get out of her own clothes. I get off of her and help her undress.

The door opens up. "So, are you two done fig- SWEET LORD!" Weiss slams the door shut again.

Yang and I look at each other.

But not for long.

Kissing is more fun than looking.


End file.
